G'night KenKen
by K. Marie
Summary: Woo! Chapter Two is now up! It's another short-ish chapter, but this is what you get for now ^.^ *Ken/Omi* Please review! This is my first ever official fanfic. Thanks everyone!
1. Mmm, KenKen

Omi groaned as he looked to the flickering screen in front of him. His half-closed, bloodshot eyes reflected the static upon his monitor as he whimpered, slowly leaning forward till his forehead pressed against the computer screen.  
  
"I was so close...So close!"  
  
"Omi, what're you doing down here still? I thought you went to bed hours ago!"  
  
Omi whimpered softly, turning his head slightly to see Ken's signature black shirt nicely hugging his slim torso. He sighed, sitting up slightly and indicating the monitor.  
  
"It's on the fritz, KenKen...And I was so close, too...!"  
  
He whimpered and mutter, reaching up to turn off his computer. Ken sighed, reaching over to ruffle the younger boy's hair lightly.  
  
"Close to what? Nevermind. We'll get it fixed tomorrow...But it's off to bed for you now. You-" He blinked, his words cut short as Omi's formed simply leaned over, falling into Ken. The older boy smiled softly, shaking his head as he gently held Omi up. "Too tired to even sit up straight, huh? C'mon..." He knelt down then, turning his back to Omi as he pulled the boy's arms over his shoulders. Omi willingly climbed onto Ken's back, legs wrapping about his waist somewhat snugly. His head fell forward to rest upon Ken's shoulder, his face perfectly nuzzled up against the other boy's neck. He was always so warm...  
  
"No more late nights for you, Omi...I can't keep doing this for you!" Ken chuckled softly as he headed upstairs slowly, smiling to himself. He reached back to hook his arms beneath Omi's rear, left hand grabbing hold of right wrist to support the rather light boy. "Just don't fall asleep before I actually get you to bed; even you're deadweight when you're asleep!"  
  
"Mmm, KenKen...Gomen...." Omi was on the verge of falling asleep, his fingers clinging somewhat possessively to the material of Ken's shirt. He nuzzled his face against Ken's neck, lips brushing the warm flesh lightly as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, his legs slipping from about Ken's waist.  
  
"Hey, Omi!" Ken pushed Omi up slightly as he began to slip, causing the small boy to jerk slightly. He groaned, muttering another apology before once more resting his head upon Ken's shoulder. He wrapped his legs around Ken's waist once more as he was carried upstairs. Ken chuckled once more, looking to the tired boy's rather content expression and smiling. He opened the door to Omi's room and sighed, seeing the boy's clothes piled onto his bed.  
  
"You were in the middle of cleaning your room but stopped to play on your computer again, didn't you?"  
  
"H-Hai....Gomen, KenKen..! I'll clean it up..." He began sliding off Ken's back, but was pushed back up.  
  
"Na, you're too tired." Ken closed the door and moved down the hall to his own room, opening the door and setting Omi upon his bed. "You can have my bed for the night." He pulled off Omi's shoes and socks and tucked him into bed.  
  
"What about you, KenKen...?" Omi looked up to him groggily from the bed.  
  
"I'll just sleep on the floor. Go to sleep." He pulled an extra blanket and pillow from the closet and set them out on the floor before he began to undress, tossing his clothes into the closet till he was just in his boxers. He yawned as he lay down upon the floor, pulling the blanket over him and closing his eyes.  
  
"Mm...'Night, Omi..."  
  
Omi turned over slowly, looking to Ken curled up on the floor. He crawled out of the bed then, taking the pillow and blanket with him, and curled up beside Ken, snuggling up close.  
  
"G'night, KenKen..." 


	2. I love you, Omi

Ken tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a terrible nightmare. The kind that causes you to wake up screaming and panting, covered in a cold sweat but still feeling like you're burning up. And that's just what he did.  
  
"Omi!" Ken cried out frantically as he sat up, throwing the blanket from his half-naked form. He blinked, looking around his room quickly. He sighed, hanging his head and running his fingers back through his hair.  
  
"It was just a dream...A dream..."  
  
Ken looked over to his bed then, expecting to see the youngest boy curled up atop it. But the bed was empty. He panicked, instantly leaping to his feet and shouting once more.  
  
"Omi! Omi where are y-Oof!"  
  
Ken tripped over something, toppling to the floor in a mass of blankets. He flailed and struggled against the blanket that had ensnared him and sat up, shaking his head.  
  
"KenKen....What's going on?" Omi was groggily rubbing his eye with one balled up fist, the other hand rubbing his side where Ken's foot had kicked him, causing the older boy to trip and fall.  
  
"Omi!" Ken grabbed hold of him, pulling Omi into a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you're all right! I was so scared..."  
  
"K-Ken! Wh-What're you talking about?" Omi could feel his face flushing as he was held snugly against Ken's bare chest. But he didn't pull away; he rather liked being that close to Ken. He'd always liked spending time with Ken, but being physically close to the boy...It made him melt in ways he didn't think possible. But why was Ken so glad to see him? They'd only fallen asleep a few hours ago; it's not like Omi was in danger or anything...  
  
"KenKen, what's wrong?" Omi frowned, lifting his head to look up into Ken's eyes. He placed a hand upon Ken's chest, right over his heart. "Your heart is racing...Did something happen...?"  
  
Ken sighed and smiled lightly as Omi looked up to him, feeling himself relax at the sweet, innocent look in those sapphire eyes. "I just had a bad dream. I...I was afraid something had happened to you..."  
  
"To me? What happened, KenKen?" Omi sat up slightly, practically in the older boy's lap as curious eyes remained focused upon his face.  
  
"In my dream you...you were hurt on a mission and...and you were dying..." Ken frowned, sniffling faintly as tears began to form in his eyes. "I was just so scared...I didn't want to lose you before...before..."  
  
"Before what, KenKen?" Omi reached up to wipe Ken's tears from his face, resisting the urge to simply lean up and kiss the boy. He was so irresistible when he was emotional...  
  
"Before I got to tell you...what I feel..." Ken managed a weak smile, his hand moving to rest atop Omi's lightly. "I've always been..afraid to say anything; I never knew how anyone would react, or how you would react. But...I just can't keep it locked away..." He then moved his hand to Omi's cheek, slowly sliding his fingers back through the young boy's hair and down along the back of his neck.  
  
"I love you, Omi..."  
  
Omi gasped lightly at hearing those words, eyes widening. Ken frowned instantly, biting his tongue and starting to pull away. This is what he was afraid of. Maybe Omi didn't return his feelings...Maybe Omi didn't-  
  
"I love you, too, KenKen..."  
  
Ken stopped pulling away, his hand resting once more upon Omi's cheek as he smiled. He could feel the warmth of the boy's cheek, and knew he was blushing. But Ken was blushing, too.  
  
"I've been meaning to say something, KenKen, but we haven't had much time alone, and...well..." He looked down, seeming somewhat ashamed. "I always thought that maybe...Maybe you and Aya-kun and Yoji-kun might look down on me for it and all..."  
  
"I understand, Omi...I'm just so glad." He couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms about the smaller boy and pulling him close. Omi replied by wrapping his own arms about Ken, leaning willingly into the warm embrace. He could hear Ken's heartbeat once more. It was still racing. But now Ken was excited rather than panicked. And Omi was content and happy rather than afraid. Omi closed his eyes and sighed softly as he felt Ken's fingers once more combing through his hair, his legs wrapping about Ken's waist lightly. Ken chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of Omi's head, whispering to him.  
  
"You always were rather clingy...I honestly hoped that it meant there was a possibility of us being more than just friends...I'm glad the best of my dreams has come true..."  
  
Omi could only smile, simply giddy now that Ken had told him this. Their dreams had played out in perfect harmony, and finally came true. He was now snugly pressed up against the man he loved, and he never wanted to let go.  
  
"I love you so much, KenKen...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I-"  
  
"Shh, shh..." Ken's fingers slid along Omi's neck and then across his jaw line until he gently held the younger boy's chin in his hand. "No need to apologize, Omi...You've done nothing wrong." He slowly leaned in then, lifting Omi's chin with little resistance from the boy, and kissed him affectionately. Omi felt his body melting into Ken as he held onto that kiss. Arms were wrapped lovingly around Ken's neck, fingers curling up into his soft, chocolate brown hair. Ever so slowly Ken leaned over, lying upon the floor with his arms still encircling the affectionate Omi. He lay upon his side, keeping the boy close and slowly breaking the kiss, their lips still brushing lightly.  
  
"We'll have quite a bit to explain in the morning...Maybe we should rest for now..."  
  
Omi nodded, smiling lightly and blushing still.  
  
"You...You don't mind that I sleep with you...Do you, KenKen?"  
  
Ken chuckled and ruffled Omi's hair, more affectionately than usual. "Not at all, Omi, not at all. G'night."  
  
The two curled up together upon the floor, the blankets pulled over their intertwined bodies. Omi smiled, opening his eyes to look upon his new love's sleeping face.  
  
"G'night, KenKen...I love you." 


End file.
